


Don't leave me behind.

by Oelwerd



Category: PBG Hardcore
Genre: Hardcore, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oelwerd/pseuds/Oelwerd
Summary: The memories of the last time they quested to slay the ender dragon came flooding back to jeff. And as Austin and himself remained, he couldn't help but shake the feeling of bad omens...





	Don't leave me behind.

As they slowly climbed their way back up to the surface and back to their house, jeff and austin were shaking. Jeff followed austin as they breached the surface, and was shaking terribly, either from the cold of the thick snowy wasteland or the depths of the cave, or possibly from ray's echoing screams in his mind.

Poor ray. He couldn't believe he was gone, and so suddenly too. When they suddenly lost dean and luke to the endermen the anxiety amongst them had risen, as their chances of beating the ender dragon got suddenly slimmer. Jeff was silently hoping and praying to whatever higher being that and austin would remain by his side, so he wouldnt be alone again like the last time.

Of course that hope shattered when anguished screams rang throughout the dark tunnels of the cave, leaving nothing but a slight rancid smell when the pair located where ray had fallen through the floor. 

Now as jeff stared at the back of austins head as they made their way silently home, he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of going through the same process again, watching austin die right before him and being left by himself in the dark, with only dogs as his companions into the end. 

They finally made it across the little frozen river back to their now eerily empty house, and both seemed to melt onto the floor when the door closed behind them. Austin had sank to the floor and laid spread out in defeat, as Jeff removed his helmet with shaking, cold hands and breathed deep through his nose

"what are we gonna do?" 

Austin sighed, only half glancong at jeff as he brought the back of his wrist to lay over his eyes. 

Jeff just closed his eyes. 

"we need to enchant, and continue our journey. Theres nothing more to do, we need to make rays grave and find the portal". 

Austin stood up on achey legs and began putting miscellaneous items into chests. Jeff left his helmet on the furnace and went into the bedroom to check on the dogs. 

Both waffle and bi-uh-buuuddy? Jeff couldn't even remember his own dogs name anymore, were both patiently sat wagging their tails as the human entered the room. Jeff flopped on the room spanned bed, not enjoying how massive and empty it felt with just him on it. The dogs whined in question, as austin finally walked into the bedroom too, immediately giving waffle some ear scratches. 

He looked at jeff flopped on the bed and gave a small smile. Being careful not to land on him, he landed hevily on the covers next to jeff and rolled over lazily to look at him. 

"im so tired, its almost night time did you want to get some sleep?" 

Jeff nodded silently, and austin frowned.

"whats wrong joof?" 

His partner sighed and turned over to face him, now nose to nose with the taller companion, who was half off the bed. 

"everyones dead. Its just me and you, just like last time. In fact, i had a dream the night before ray died, and realised to myself that everyone has died in the same order, even if you swap mcjones for luke".

Austin frowned, troubled. Jeff continued:

"whats worse is that were once again by ourselves and im finally ready to admit that i am absolutely terrified by the possibility of being alone once again. I don't want to be alone with the dragon, i dont want to be swallowed by his poison, or knocked over by his wingspan. I dont want to watch you die again, right in front of me by an ambush i could have prevented, i-"

Austin had sat there and sadly watched as jeff's talking got faster and more distressed by the second. So he opted for interrupting his friend by rolling over and enveloping him in a hug. 

Jeff was still upset, but despite the bitter cold outside and in the house, austin was very warm. He slowly let himself calm down, wrapping his arms around austins shoulders, the pair laid there for a while, and eventually a muffled jeff spoke. 

"Please don't leave me alone again austin". 

Feeling sad, but protective and proud, austin held jeff closer and said, 

"i wont jeff. I promise you. Ill be right here, youre not alone". 

 

 

 

And jeff believed him

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, inspired by the events that took place in season 7 of hardcore mc.
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
